


Secret Service Affairs

by CupidRenegade



Category: Free!
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidRenegade/pseuds/CupidRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scrutinized the man that stood before him, narrowing his eyes as he did so. He couldn't believe he let his sister talk him into this. A bodyguard? Really?</p><p>"Is something the matter, sir? The contract is in order, is it not?"</p><p>"Fix your tie. Then we'll talk. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Service Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first fic, which will be a little lengthy, but I would be honored if you took the time to read.

Lavish dinner parties were a tradition in the wealthy Mikoshiba family. The parties involved, naturally, complex multicourse meals, served using the family's best collection of china and silverware. The live entertainment was also rather spectacular. In past years, they had hired illusionists, contortionists, dancers, famous musicians, circus acrobats, and even the occasional sword swallower. Tonight, however, their extravagant tastes would be put on hold, for they had invited very special guests.

In the world of business affairs and powerful companies, one can never be too careful. And Seijuurou, the eldest son, thought for sure that negotiations would take a wrong turn. 

* * *

 

_"Perhaps, then, it would be the better option to sell your company to us." Toraichi Matsuoka leaned back in his chair, a calculating gaze fixed upon the woman sitting across from him._

_Amarante Mikoshiba immediately found herself at a loss. The Mikoshiba family status was already slowly inching its way down the corporate ladder, ever since her late husband's sudden passing. It was something she could not allow to go any further. At this point, the only options were to give in, or..._

_"Have your daughter marry my son," she stated as evenly as possible, remembering that when suggesting such an idea, one must always retain their composure. At this unexpected response, Toraichi raised his eyebrows._

_"I believe we're getting somewhere," was his only reply._

* * *

Amarante glanced at her eldest son, whose hands were visibly shaking. "Sei," she said gently. "Calm down." Seijuurou cast a skeptical look at his mother, but took a couple of deep breaths to regain his self-control. His younger brother was certainly not helping in that endeavor. The bouncing ball of never-ending energy was currently placing Seijuurou on high alert. Momotarou Mikoshiba babbled on and on about the only daughter of the Matsuoka family, ranting about her beauty and grace. Seijuurou could only sigh in the midst of his antics. "Momo, you've never even met her.  _I_ haven't even met her. That's why we threw this shindig in the first place. Settle down, will you? You're making me nervous."

"But I've seen pictures! And might I say, she is quite the looker."

"Lay off, she's not your fiancee."

"Ah, the first hints of jealousy, I see."

Seijuurou inwardly groaned, knowing that his brother would never let up. However, he did agree with him on one fact: Gou Matsuoka was the most beautful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, even if it were just a simple photo, and in all honesty, he was excited to finally meet the one he was going to marry. Amarante noticed her son smiling to himself. _He'll be okay,_ she thought to herself, and the corners of her lips tugged up into a smile of her own. Of course, she felt guilty about forcing her son into an arranged marriage, but what else could she do? It was the promise she made years ago: she would never let the company be bought out of business.

"Miss Amarante! Miss Ama- ah, I apologize for bumping into you sir, have a drink- Miss Amarante!" The butler stepped into the dining room, trying to avoid the bustling crowd of houseguests. It was easy to spot him from across the room- his hair was a bright cotton candy pink, the color he insisted on having when he asked if he could dye his tresses. After successfully crossing the room to where Amarante sat, he set down the silver tray holding sparkling glasses of white wine. "Kisumi," she said. "What is it?" The butler grinned. "It appears that the Matsuoka family has finally arrived, Miss Amarante. Shall I go entertain them for a while, or bring Miss Gou to the balcony?"

"Let them enjoy the festivities for a couple of hours. Formal introductions will take place later." 

"Yes, ma'am." Kisumi picked up the wine tray, and once again disappeared into the sea of wealthy guests. Seijuurou stood up. "Mom, I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Is that okay?" He asked. His mother nodded, knowing that he should enjoy himself while his youthful freedom lasted. Seijuurou wandered around the salon, occasionally making small talk with each of the various noblesse. His leisurely stroll met an abrupt end, though, when he suddenly bumped into an unsuspecting figure. The person he'd knocked over made a small noise of protest, and tilted their head upwards to meet the eyes of the perpetrator. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He scrambled to help them up, but stopped when he got a good look at their face. "Wait a minute...you're..." His voice trailed off. Silky black hair, and eyes the color of the pacific ocean. Seijuurou let out a strangled gasp. "I apologize, Mr. Nanase! Let me help you up-" The one on the floor held up one hand, and said, "I can get up on my own." Seijuurou quickly took a step back to give him some room. A few spectators had already gathered around the two, whispering.

"Alright, everyone, nothing to see here." A tall man, clad in a black suit and green tie, stepped in front of the two men. The crowd of guests dissipated. The man sighed and turned around. "Are you alright, Haru?" He bent over slightly and held out his hand for Haru to take.

"I'm fine, Makoto. Leave it be." Haru stood up, and brushed himself off. Makoto looked at Seijuurou. "Sir, are you Mr. Mikoshi-"

"I"M SORRY!" Seijuurou bowed deeply. Makoto chuckled. "It's okay, I can see you didn't do it on purpose. Now, are you Seijuurou Mikoshiba, by any chance?" Seijuurou nodded. "That's me." 

"I'm Makoto Tachibana, the Nanase's bodyguard. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

"Makoto," Haruka Nanase gently tugged the bodyguard's sleeve. "Let's go get some refreshments or something." Makoto gave Seijuurou a sheepish look. "Sorry for such a short greeting, but.." He gestured towards Haru. Seijuurou laughed and waved them off dismissively. "It's fine, just don't get lost!"

"Nii-chan," Momotarou appeared behind him after Haru and Makoto had left. "That was a close call. You shouldn't make an enemy of your fiancee's brother's friend."

"I know, I know! Listen, I just-"

"There you are, Sei!" Amarante quickly grabbed her son's arm. "It's time for you to finally meet Gou in person. Kisumi's already escorted her and her brother to the balcony."

* * *

Rin glared at his wristwatch. _When will this damn party end?_

Gou noticed her brother's displeased expression, and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Onii-chan. He's a nice guy."

"Oh, sure. Don't tell me you've already fallen for him. You saw one picture. _ONE. PICTURE._ " Gou held up her hands defensively. "Well, there was also that video chat from last year-"

"Ugh, whatever! I'll be watching this guy." Rin scowled and took a sip of wine, looking out into the vast gardens below the balcony. The crisp evening breeze felt good against his skin.

"Hello!" Rin jumped at the new voice. He turned around. _So this is him, huh..._

"Ah, Seijuurou!" Gou stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's great to finally meet you in person." Seijuurou laughed lightly and took her hand. "It's an honor, Gou."

"Kou!"

"Erm...excuse me?"

Gou blushed profusely. "I-It's what everyone else calls me. 'Gou' is too boyish a name for me, I think." Seijuurou shook his head furiously. "No, that's not the case at all! I think that name really suits you! Uh, wait, I didn't mean it in  _that_ way, I just-"

"Jeez, just get on with it already," Rin glowered at him. "And keep it PG with my sister; don't even think about trying anything."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Onii-chan! I told you, just trust us!"

Seijuurou slumped over while Gou was trying to console her brother. This first meeting was not going as well as he'd hoped it would. Kisumi came up beside him. "So, how's it going so far?"

"Not so well..."

"Hey, I can get you some alone time with your special lady. Haruka Nanase's been asking for Rin, so I'll just offer him an eclair and take him back inside."

"Thanks." Seijuurou watched from the sidelines as Kisumi saddled up next to Rin to work his magic. Gou suddenly took his hand in hers as Kisumi talked with Rin, smiling up at him. "Let's go somewhere else that's quieter."

Seijuurou gulped, trying hard to stop his cheeks from reddening. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_"Hey, Rei-chan!"_

_"Hazuki-san...what do you want?"_

_"Hey, I told you to call me Nagisa!"_

_"Alright, alright. So? What is so important that you must barge into my study without invitation?"_

_"Heh...well, it appears as though there are intruders in the manor."_

_"Intruders?!"_

_"I advise you to stay here with your door locked and window shut. I'll take care of the rest. Call me if they manage to get in here."_

_The blonde bodyguard slipped his gloves on, and left the room._  

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up: the next chapter will reveal some more info and stuff, so rest assured. Nitori and Sousuke may also show up, so stick around for that.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter!
> 
> P.S. I couldn't resist making Nagisa a badass fighter, heheh~


End file.
